Talk:Indrik
I'll post some basic info here. Attempted to trio him BLU + BLM + RDM. Bad plan, but at least I got some specifics on the fight. Damsel memento restores his hp AND gives him a significant magic attack boost every time he uses it. Each use stacks upon the last uses. Scintillant lance is fairly weak at the start of the fight. Does about 900 with MDB trait and zenith atma. After about 20m it does about 3k so I would recommend killing him ASAP. Reminds me of Smok fight somewhat in that he rages the longer the fight takes. I'd say each damsel memento = about +20 m.att for him. Also uses rampant stance I think is the name. Weak aoe move, be glad if you see this. 2-hour animation goes off every minute or so with nothing in the chat log. Seems to change what elements he absorbs. Can absorb physical damage as well or possibly types of physical damage (piercing/blunt/slashing etc.). Note as well that he will instantly use scintillant lance upon claiming him. He also seems to instantly gain 100% tp if he moves. Tried kiting him just for kicks and he spammed damsel memento + scintillant lance. There's gotta be something that triggers his use of damsel memento (I would hope anyway). I'm wondering if it's nuking with an element that he absorbs or something like that but who knows. I could straight tank him blu/war for about 20m then his lance got too powerful. He has very high evasion as well.--Billzey 01:22, December 17, 2010 (UTC) *Some Info Damsel Memento does indeed increases the power of Scintillant Lance, and he uses it randomly; sometimes uses them both back to back: memento > lance. S lance is magic damage and is reduced by mag def bonus and shell, however, fools temp items does NOT nullify the damage. He seems to gain a walking TP effect after he is claimed once after which he will use S lance or memento > lance combo immediately after he is claimed again; he does not do this if he is freshly popped and has not been touched previously (although he can gain the TP, from running after u, to WS immediately after you've pulled him to camp, if ur pulling him). Beware that there is an elemental that wanders the area with the tigers and can aggro magic. Do not move him, as stated above he has a regain while movement effect and WILL lance you if u try to run (assuming u havnt died from his melees), although you can outrun him if he decides to do mememto or the combo. Has moderatly high evasion, acc food is recommended. He also has very high def, 90 MNK hits him for 0-20 dmg uncrit, 150 crits, RR atma is highly recommended. Evasion tank is recommended, has quadruple attack or triple attack or possibly both and high attack speed with moderately high attack along with a weak enlight. DO NOT FIGHT it on lights day unless ur well prepared, his lance receives a huge bonus jumping from 2k to 3.5k instantly. **Little info on the Strength of Lance after Momento (Or before?) I was the co-tank during a fight. our main tank did just fine until about ~50% (We were dragging our feet, maybe 8 minutes? trying to trigger yellow/blue) when he got one-shotted by Scint. lance for around 3,400 DMG, it then turned to me and i tanked it until another lance hit me for 5,000 DMG, I had Shell V up and about -20% in gear preparing for it... Then it went on to rape our alliance doing nothing but spamming Damsel Momento > Scint. Lance literally back to back one-shotting people for damage near 7k+. IDK What causes this mob to go apeshit but it was not Lightsday, but he may either have a Gradual Rage, or Scint.lance gets more powerful with each use, or something, cause I was one-shotted by the 5k lance and he had not used Momento beforehand. - User:Karbuncle ***What causes him to go apeshit is if he moves. If he starts running around hitting people he seems to gain a potent regain and will spam memento > lance. Killed him a week ago with LS but it was very messy. Once he's used memento a certain number of times it's pretty impossible to survive lance except on NIN. That new NIN spell will cause lance to do 0 damage so I'd recommend NIN tank for this fight, at least two because the recast is kinda lame. Each use of memento causes lance to get stronger and stronger until it'll one-shot anyone except NIN. Scherzo does not work well enough to protect against it either. Tried with a BRD with 3/5 AF3+2. Might work with 5/5 AF3 but I can't say atm. If he deaggroes completely, his lance damage will reset. I guess it would be possible to bring him as low as you can get him, wipe, then claim him again with dot+rr until everyone is unweak. We were able to kill him without wiping but it was very difficult. Might actually be easier to plan a wipe, or at least wipe a party and have another party take over or something to reset his lance damage.--Billzey 05:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ****Memento/Lance appear to be used randomly. Both our NINs dropped to Lance and he ran around hitting the mages one at a time; did not use a single TP move while the NINs raised, Mijin Gakure'd and raised up again to remove weakness. He also appears to absorb random forms of damage (physical, magic, ranged, etc) when his 2hour animation goes off. --Eremes 20:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ****If he doesn't move very far he won't use a tp move. If you try kiting him however, he will spam tp moves, thus leading me to believe that he has some sort of regain when running around. He will also open up with a tp move unless he's freshly popped. I noted the 2-hour animation above.--Billzey 22:21, January 16, 2011 (UTC) * Killed with trio brd whm mnk/war. I didnt have any info about it so I used curry and ended up with shitty accuracy so I used stalwart and Brd sing madrigal + march instead of 2x march. Had a close call after 3500 lance but won after all. Atoreis.Ramuh * Easily trioed by 90mnk,72whm(duobox,leafonland) + a very good 90 whm(angie). mnk hp boosted to 4.6k in order to survive from lancer. Keep Counterstance up for the whole fight. Last 10%, it seems to start spamming tp moves, mnk hundred fist to kill it fast. Dropped light belt and h2h weapon. --Leafonland.Sylph :*Could not Hit/Evade/Counter this NM at all. A 90THF in full evasion set and capped evasion merits could not dodge it. In fact, Lance was the least of our worries. It was the fact we could hardly touch the NM as it destroyed our Counterstance and Shadows with its 50+% Triple Attack activation. --Eremes 04:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) * Stone of Ardor is not 100%. We killed Indrik a few nights ago and only got a Light Belt and a Coin of Ardor. --Eremes 15:05, January 18, 2011 (UTC) * Also confirmed that Stone of Ardor is not 100%. Soloed as BLM and only got a Light Belt, a Coin of Ardor and Taurine Cesti. --Binarina/Bismarck **How did you solo it as BLM? **Primeval Brew. There is no other way, as it is immune to Grav/Bind, moves at Flee Speed, and gains Regain while moving. --Eremes 04:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) It is crucial to mention that this is not a fight of attrition. The longer this fight lasts, the more damage his Lance will do, and it does not cap out at 3.5k dmg. Our tank was hit for roughly 5.1k dmg twice in a row. The damage on his lance reset when he went totally neutral a second time (Didn't the first. In fact, I pulled it from a distance after a wipe and was nailed for 3k from over 30 yalms on a previous run.) Stack haste and accuracy – these are your two best friends in this fight. Evasion helps but if you can't hit Indrik more than 50%, the fight is over. --(Nihl) Tikal 18:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I firmly believe that lance is not based on time taken/dmg inflicted, and only on boosts from Damsel Memento. Just killed it duo nin and whm, and it took a while (20-30mins). I kept up migawari throughout, yet it didn't trigger once, with lance doing at most 1.5k. It only used Damsel Memento once during the entire fight, which must be why the lance numbers remained so low. Calif 22:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ~ Anyone know if this nm is immune to Paralyze? As a 90 RDM with Enf. gear it resisted every time. Slow II and Blind II stuck though. * It is not immune to Paralyze, merely resistant. I landed once with ES and once without it. Had to spam paralyze many times to get it to land though. FFXI-Taube 20:48, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ~Fought this today, gotta admit, at first, it seemed like it was impossible to fight without a Primeval Brew (I actually used a brew and still didn't get my knuckles /sigh) but after a few attempts, we ended up getting a bard who used Sentinel's Scherzo which stoped the enemys massive DMG which accumilated over time, I mean it stoped it, stopped it, as in no dmg at all from that weapon skill Scintillant Lance since its dmg became higher than our max hp. We realised there was nothing to worry about any more except its normal attacks if they made it thru or its AoE Weapon skill. So advice for anyone wanting to fight this, Its a pussy if you use Sentinel's Scherzo or Migawari: Ichi. Oh, and bring along extra fire power, and acc fodd for the melees, its evassion sucks like anything and the fire power will speed the battle up --Stratusx 17:01, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Killed as nin/dnc, pup/nin, dnc/nin. Nin and pup had empy weapons, no one meleed but the nin, kept migawari up at all times, besides that he's cake, pup had VV on and only WS'd, had whm auto out. I aciddently aggroed as nin and figured why not try xD ended up killing but no drops aside from belt and ardor coin. Dnc died once cause pup got hate and Indrik lanced them both lol, but no death's aside from that Milashka 21:57, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Trio'd THF95/NIN47, WHM95/SCH47 and BRD95/NIN47. THF was dualboxing the WHM. BRD used Scherzo+Light Carol. THF took about 1kish from Scintillant Lance each time. Things got a little bumpy in the middle as far as curing goes but we pulled through well. --BruHouse 08:03, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Solo NIN90/DNC45 Really easy solo fight, just long. The idea is too keep Migawari:Ichi ready all the time. Best tip is turn your back on it when migawari wears off so you dont feed it TP. Another tip would be to keep an eye WHEN migawari wears off, ands that happens when your spell reaches the 30 second mark for recast. If you can avoid that by like stopping TPing it at the 33 second mark then the battle would be in your control. For gear i used +65 evasion, +10 evasion skill and RR SS GH atmas. Also used +51 subtle blow gear and the Iga ningi +1, so that might have helped alot. Kaeviathan 14:10, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Just did this as 99NIN/DNC. Did the same as above, kept Migawari up and stopped TP'ing when it was 7 seconds from wearing. I wouldn't push this timer too much as Indrik could have TP and decide to delay by using damage switch mode and then laserbeams. Didn't get lucky with blue proc, only dropped a card. Trying for fists. Don't have apoc so used RR/GH/MC(Mounted Champion). MC helped a ton, he got lucky with a ton of hits in a row and dropped me to 200hp, but the 20/tick regen brought that back quick enough. --Raineer 16:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Lowman Win Successfully killed the NM using NIN WHM BRD BLM. He has extremely high evasion and accuracy so we used 1 EVA song and 1 ACC songs. NIN Atmas the usual RR/GH/Apoc using blade: hi. Kept Migawari up at all times. Lance was doing less than 3k the entire fight. Cerberus::Wojo StdTrancR 16:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Successfully killed the NM using NIN/DNCx2 BLU/WHM BLM/SCH, we saw Indrik when we were on our way to farm NIN body seals, it's accuracy wasn't a problem for me as NIN (C&D, SE, GH atmas) and +39 eva gear and capped evasion with merits. The other NIN nin spelled it and WS'd when he had tp (RR, VV, GH atmas). Our BLM proc'd yellow (MM, SB, IT atmas) and our BLU proc'd red (MM, FM, AoA) and i on my NIN proc'd blue. It only used Lance twice, rest of the time it used Grace of Hera thanks to our BLM. Valefor:: Stormhold 17:53, December 3, 2011 (GMT) Duoed Mnk+Whm lv99 can duo this. It started out pretty weak and accuracy wasn't a problem. After it used its Lance attack then it had a boost in evasion. This was significant enough for the Mnk to miss every attack. After about 10sec, its evasion returned to normal. The Mnk used 2hr to bring it down quickly before it could one-shot the Mnk. The 2nd Lance still did 2k+ damage but it died in about 2min. Enlight/Additional Effect Power-Up Completed with 5: THF, WHM, BLM, MNK, BST Enlight additional affect seems to be what powers up Lance. If the additional effect lands on pet or person, it adds to the Lance damage. This was tested with a MNK tank versus a THF tank. THF tank was hardly hit and the Lances, at most, were approx 1.5k. MNK tank, we were getting one-shot with consistent 6-7k Lance damage. --Zeluha 04:46, June 29, 2012 (UTC) 99 RUN/RDM SOLO 99RUN/RDM Solo Full AF, atmas MC,RR,FF (future fabulous) used light based runes. His Lance moved when powered up to 2 times ranged from 200~515 in damage, was never in any danger, barely even had to cure due to auto regen, very easy fight. -Kwate 9/15/13